


Fuck love

by Marveldelrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Depressed Peter, Drugs, Hooker, M/M, Scent Kink, Self Harm, Size Kink, Slutty Peter, Smut, Suicidal Peter, Underage - Freeform, peter will do anything to get money, peters 15, prostitute peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveldelrey/pseuds/Marveldelrey
Summary: Peter’s life looks absolutely picture perfect from the outside: great looks, great friends, great grades. But on the inside, his life revolves around sex, money, drugs, alcohol, and love.





	Fuck love

_5:30 A.M, Friday, June 8th_

Peter couldn’t sleep. He had spent the whole night on his phone. Watching porn, making a Tinder profile, texting his dealer. You know. The usual. The young boy turned onto his side, eyeing the alarm clock on his dresser. The neon green numbers flashed 5:30. It was his last day of school, but Peter had other plans in mind.

-

-

-

He was sitting on the ground of his bedroom when he got the notification:  _“Hi. I saw that you’re looking for a one night stand, and I think I might be interested. Message me back if you feel the same._ ” Peter opened the app that he had downloaded at midnight out of spite to find a  _very_ handsome mans face looking straight into his eyes. He quickly typed out a response. “ _hey, yeah, i’m still interested. as it says on my profile, i bottom. just tell me what you’re interested in and we can set up an arrangement.”_  

-

-

-

That Sunday he was meeting with Tony. There were a few issues with the arrangement. Peter’s fifteen, even though his profile says nineteen, and Peter may have looked into the older man and might have fallen for him. Peter took out his juul to calm his nerves a bit. That’s when the anxiety hit him.  _This man his 30 years older than him. What if he kidnaps me? What if he hurts me? What if he likes me back? What if, what if, what if._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m totally knew at this writing thing, so don’t mind the awkward first few chapters lol. Comment if you want my kik to role play!


End file.
